The Adventures of Flynn and Henry: The Spring & the Day Outdoors
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry spend a day outdoors in the middle of Flynn's spring break.


The Adventures of Flynn and Henry: The Spring & the Day Outdoors

Flynn woke up at high noon during his school's spring break at the pool room bed area. He left the pool room and went to Henry's bedroom where Henry was.

"Good afternoon," Flynn said.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "You slept all morning, didn't you?"

"I guess I did," Flynn said. "Mostly because I am taking advantage of the spring break"

"It does seem like you're doing just that," Henry said.

"I sure am," Flynn said. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I was hoping we would have an outdoor day today," Henry said.

"Picnic and bike ride?" Flynn asked.

"Of course," Henry said. "I already got the picnic lunch and the picnic dinner packed."

"That sounds great," Flynn said.

"So, go ahead and get your clothes on and we'll go have some fun," Henry said.

"Okay, I will," Flynn said and then he returned to the pool room to change. Once Flynn was done changing, he met up with Henry in the living room.

"Are you ready to go?" Henry asked.

"I am ready to go," Flynn said.

"Okay, let's do this," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn got on their bikes and rode to the park. Once they got there, they set up the picnic materials and sat down on towels.

"For lunch, I made us sandwiches," Henry said. "Mine has vegetable toppings and yours has ham, turkey and bacon."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "It feels good to sleep late on spring break."

"I am sure it does," Henry said. "It feels good to get a break from teaching."

"I am sure it does," Flynn said. "It's good that we both get a break."

"I know it does," Henry said. "We get to finally do what we don't get to do anymore."

"I miss doing a picnic and a bike ride," Flynn said. "There is so much we don't get to do anymore."

"I know," Henry said. "We need to go back to doing this at least on weekends."

"We sure do," Flynn said. "This is always so much fun."

"I know it is," Henry said. "So, after our picnic lunch, let's have the best bike ride ever."

"Let's do it," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry finished their sandwiches and then went on their bikes. They both started their biking routine by riding a few laps under the El Train. They then went to the interstate and biked all around midtown Chicago for a few laps. After riding around midtown Chicago, Flynn and Henry started biking around and through some of the city's national landmarks. After six hours of bike riding, they returned to the park and their picnic materials.

"Ready for a picnic dinner," Henry asked.

"I am ready for a picnic dinner," Flynn said. "That bike ride worked up an appetite."

"I am sure it did," Henry said. "A salad for me and a bacon pizza for you"

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "You're the best."

"That bike ride was a rush, wasn't it?" Henry asked.

"It was quite a rush," Flynn said. "Plus, we got to exercise."

"We sure did," Henry said. "I can imagine it has worn you out."

"It sure has worn me out," Flynn said. "I feel very tired. After this picnic dinner, I think I can go for a nap."

"Well, maybe we can catch one here in the park and wake up to the night sky," Henry said.

"That was really cool when we woke up to the night sky in times past," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "It was a big surprise."

"This pizza is good as always," Flynn said. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "Are you ready to take a nap?"

"I am ready to take a nap," Flynn said.

"I'll go get your pillow and blanket for you," Henry said.

Henry went to Flynn's bike and got his pillow and blanket for him to lie down on. He gave the pillow to Flynn for him to rest his head on. Henry placed the blanket over Flynn, but left his feet uncovered. Henry began untying Flynn's shoes, and once Flynn's shoes were untied, Henry took off Flynn's shoes and socks. Henry then covered Flynn's feet with the blanket and then placed Flynn's shoes and socks in Flynn's bike basket. Henry then went to his towel and lied down. While enjoying the blue sky, Henry fell asleep himself. The two best friends woke up four hours later to a clear night sky, just as they hoped they would.

"Well, just as we hoped, we woke up to a beautiful night sky," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "Thanks for tucking me in."

"Sure thing, Flynn," Henry said. "The stars are out there as usual, but we are actually seeing the moon out there tonight."

"I know," Flynn said. "The moon looks beautiful."

"It sure does, and it's a full moon out tonight," Henry said.

"I do see that," Flynn said. "It really brightens up the sky."

"I really couldn't ask for a better night to lie under the stars," Henry said. "This is the best night ever."

"I know," Flynn said. "This is great."

Flynn and Henry continued to lie down and enjoy the night sky throughout the night until fatigue caused the two to fall asleep again.


End file.
